guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arachni's Haunt
General Description Arachni's Haunt is a 2-level dungeon. It is home to Arachni. You must have the quest Scrambled Reinforcements active in order to be able to progress further than the first level. Getting There Go southwest from Rata Sum through Magus Stones. The entrance to the Haunt is in the southwest corner. NPCs *Collectors **Dagnor Grubeater *Various: ** 20 Commander Hixx ** 20 Hudd ** 20 Vask ** 1 Beacon of Droknar Bestiary Monsters *Djinn ** 24 Burning Spirit *Elementals ** 24 Roaring Ether (level 1) ** 24 Flowstone Elemental (level 1) *Insects ** 20 Thorn Beetle Queen (level 2) ** 20 Ghosteater Beetle (level 2) ** 20 Thorn Beetle (level 2) *Incubus ** 20 Cryptwing Incubus (level 2) ** 20 Bloodbath Incubus (level 2) ** 20 Bloodthirst Incubus (level 2) *Jellies ** 20 Ominous Ooze (level 1) ** 20 Aggressive Ooze (level 1) ** 20 Earthbound Ooze (level 1) *Plants ** 15 Parasitic Growth (level 1) ** 20 Cave Aloe (level 1) ** 20 Corrupted Aloe (level 1) ** 10 Fungal Spore (level 1) *Skelk ** 24 Skelk Corrupter (level 1) ** 24 Skelk Slasher (level 1) *Spiders ** 14 Spider (levels 1 and 2) ** 20-24 Needling Lavastrider (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Venomweaver (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Lifeweaver (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Painweaver (levels 1 and 2) ** 24 Bloodweaver (levels 1 and 2) *Unknown ** 20 Flame Guardian (level 2) Bosses *Elemental ** 28 Lok The Mischievous (level 1) (Savannah Heat) *Spiders ** 28 Brood Weaver (level 1) (Crippling Shot) ** 26 Spider Matriarch (levels 1 and 2) (Stunning Strike) Boss-like foes *Spider ** 29 Arachni (level 2) Light of Deldrimor Rewards Level 1 *There is a Dwarven ghost in the room after the second Beacon of Droknar. It is located along the southern wall, right in the center. *There is a secret switch in the rear of the large room where Lok The Mischievous is located. It is located right behind the second to last large column on the left side. The passage that opens up is located in the center of the southern wall in the same room. This secret passage is huge and there are three Hidden Treasures and one Dwarven ghost. *There is a second Dwarven ghost located in the first room of the secret passage. *There is a third Dwarven ghost located in the large cavern with the first Spider Matriarch. Right after coming out of the passage with the poison traps, turn right and go up the slope. Turn left again and go over the bridge. The Dwarven ghost is located right on the other side of the bridge. Level 2 *There is a secret switch near the first Asura Flame Staff. Upon entering level 2, head East. You'll go through a doorway and your path will intersect with another pathway. You'll have several corpse of Asura on your left and two torches on your right. The secret switch is located along the center of the wall in front of you. The secret passage that opens up is right behind the Area Map. *There are two hidden treasure inside the secret passage. *There is a Dwarven ghost located East of the second Beacon of Droknar in the room with several caskets flooded with water. The spawn location is right next to the Northern most casket, the one that is uncovered. *There is a hidden treasure in the passage that runs south from the second Beacon of Droknar. It lies between the 3rd column on the left and the 2nd column on the right. *If you head west from the first Beacon of Droknar, you'll come to a round room full of beetles and mushrooms. There is a hidden treasure on the southern end of the little pond. Rewards *When opened, the reward chest, Arachni's Spoils, spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode). *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Arachni's Scythe *** Arachni's Longbow *** Arachni's Staff **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Insectoid Scythe ****Insectoid Staff **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Ruby ***Sapphire ***Onyx Gemstone *A Mantis Dreamweaver Polymock Piece *1500 Asuran reputation points (2250 in Hard Mode) Notes *The end boss is Arachni. When defeated an Arachni's Spoils spawns. There might be a spelling error in the chest name, as the minimap and the boss both show Arachni in the name. (see also: Arachni's Longbow) *AoE damage is extremely useful against the large groups of low level spiders. *It is useful to the party if you light the eggs one at a time due to a spawn of spiders per group of eggs. Also on the fourth group of eggs the spawn of spiders is delayed. * Blinding skills, or skills such as Price of Failure, Reckless Haste, and Spiteful Spirit make the final boss battle much easier. The damage from Arachni comes from Barrage. *Minion Masters are extremely useful, as they are very efficient in killing the many weaker mobs. There are enough corpses to easily support two Minion Masters. Consider using a Curses Necromancer with Barbs and Mark of Pain to boost the damage output considerably. *Killing the Flame Guardian on level 2 disables the Fire traps. *When using Light of Deldrimor you can uncover a secret switch at the end of the room occupied by Lok The Mischievous which opens a secret area which may be entered on the south side of the same room. Be prepared: this "hidden" room is massive, much larger than the actual dungeon itself. The room is completely empty except for a Dwarven Ghost located just inside the entrance. The rest of the "hidden" room is a composite map made up of other dungeons, mostly The Flame Cathedral, which take a long time to explore. All of the rooms look amazing and make perfect screen shots since there is no worry of interruption by enemies of any sort. *When using Light of Deldrimor on the second level you can open the door near the area map by hitting the switch in the nearby room filled with incubi. You can also use it to find a Dwarven Ghost ally and two hidden treasures by using Light of Deldrimor in the water filled with coffins. *Part of the second level of the dungeon is very similar to the second level of Vloxen Excavations *It is not necessary to carry the Asura Flame Staff with you through all the levels as there are others scattered around by 4 bodies of dead asurans. *To kill Arachni, hiding behind one of the rock columns while nuking her with spells works very well. You may want to have a tank with interrupts to interrupt her Troll Unguent. Category:DungeonsCategory:Gives Asura points